


It's not flying Sam, it's teleporting.

by Albme94



Series: Flight Anxiety. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is scared, Flight Anxiety, Funny, M/M, Sam is surrounded by idiots, Silly, dean is scared, short fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Dean hates planes, you know who's not used to or have ever been in one :)Can you guess?Yes! It is indeed Cas! :DGabriel is chill, cuz... it's Gabe... ;)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Flight Anxiety. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063040
Kudos: 21





	It's not flying Sam, it's teleporting.

_"Cas..._ You're _practically_ flying everywhere... _**why**_ is this any different?" Sam frowned, "I mean, you two clearly deserve eachother" he snorted.  
Dean and Castiel was hugging so close they could be confused for being Conjoined twins or _something._  
"Sh-shut up S-Sammy-" Dean groaned, the angel closed his eyes as he felt the ascend up to the sky, "this is different. I dont feel this... _suction..."_

Sam shook his head, he turned to look at his own angel, "Gabe can you believe this--" he smiled before stopping, the archangel looked _mortified,_ "who thought this junk pile should get wheels and a motor??? Psychos"  
Sam looked around, _"how_ am I surrounded by _two_ Angels, who's beyond age old... My _older_ brother, who'll fight a werewolf in a fist fight..." he frowned, clearly confused, "and _**I'm**_ the one on top here?"  
"Dont worry _baby,_ you were _always_ the **top** in our relationship." Gabriel patted Sam's thigh.  
"First of, _ew._ Secondly, **ew."** Dean looked at them.  
"Shut up." Sam tried to hide his face, Cas hugged Dean tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my random spew of text❤


End file.
